Ranma Saotome ( Infinite Loops )
One of the original seven loopers. Ranma is a martial artist who hails from Nerima Appearance Ranma is generally seen as black haired asian male, but due to baseline events he is also a buxom red haired female whose appearance and biology changes with exposure to water. History Ranma is a member of the Original 7, and some even call him The First Looper. The heir of the Anything-Goes Martial Arts Ranma is a capable fighter in all aspects, frequently incorporating new techniques into his own style. Due to the downright insane variety of Martial Arts in his Baseline Ranma is capable of adapting and thriving in most any form of combat. Due to the waters of Jusenkyo, Ranma is forced to switch genders between male and female upon being subjected to hot and cold water respectively. However his time in the Loops has made it so that he is equally comfortable in either form despite having long since developed the ability to cure his Curse. Because of a lack of reliable challenges in his Loop, Ranma spends most of his time training. As a result he was the first of the 7 to reach the point of near-Ascension. Ranma is the first and one of the few loopers to ever have a child outside of his Baseline. The loss of said child at the end of the Loop drove him to suicidal and near Ascension levels of despair. In order to prevent anything of this nature from ever occurring again, a specific Patch was implemented to ensure that no children not already present within the Loops could be conceived by a Looper. To this day Ranma mourns his loss, and only the knowledge that he may again see his child one day after the Loops finally end allowed him to carry on and recover. Abilities Vast Arsenal: Ranma, as a long time looper, is said to possess a wide range of abilities of various natures. He has thus been described as a 'Jack of All Stats'. Subspace Pocket : '''Ranma is the inventor of the most common variation of subspace pocket, derived from the hidden weapons technique of his rival Mousse. His pocket so large it is said to contain entire galaxies. '''Summoning: '''While Ranma is capable of the summoning style found in the Naruto dimension, he is beset by a certain quirk. He is utterly incapable of summoning anyone other than Godzilla, who amusingly enough is also looping. '''Energy Manipulation: '''Due to his time in the Loops Ranma is perhaps the single greatest user of internal energy of any type, whether it be chakra, ki or magic. As such he likely contributed a large portion of the work in the development of the Ping. '''Combat Skills: '''Having spent his entire life, even before Looping, training to be a Martial Artist Ranma is likely one of the best hand-to-hand fighters in all of Yggdrasil. In addition, due to Nerima hosting every manner of Martial Art style imaginable (from Martial Arts Tea Ceremony to Martial Arts Eating and anything in between) he is also one of the most adaptable. Relationships '''Loopers: As a member of the Original Seven, he is nearly universally admired by other loopers and is generally a friendly individual. '''The Fiancee's: '''During his time in the Loops Ranma has become considerably closer to Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo, and as such they have a longstanding (frequently violent) rivalry over his affections. '''Nabiki: '''Despite their Baseline interactions, Ranma has a healthy respect for Nabiki. Due to being one of the first to Awaken, Nabiki and Ranma have grown far closer than they ever did in their first lifetimes. Nabiki has since joined the competion for Ranma's Heart. '''Kyon: '''Unlike the majority of other Loopers Ranma understands exactly how the SOS Anchor can withstand Haruhi's antics and pities him all the more for it. '''Kyubey: '''Like most Loopers Ranma hates the Incubator with a passion. He also holds the honor of being one of the only beings in the Loops capable of making Kyubey feel fear. A feat which only the Original 7 share. Category:Infinite Loops